


As Bad As Each Other

by YellowPencils



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn and Jack spend some time at the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Bad As Each Other

Carolyn and Jack were at the lake, sitting at the edge, shoes off, Carolyn's dress and Jack's trousers pulled up enough to allow them to dangle their legs in the water. They were curled up against each other, Carolyn resting her head on Jack's shoulder, both speaking little, just enjoying each other's presence.

It was a hot day and for once, Jack had a day off. Everyone else was either away in the city, visiting acquaintances or doing a variety of other things. Knowing they had the estate to themselves, Jack and Carolyn had decided to take the opportunity to relax without fear of interruption by Elizabeth planning an event or Doris dropping round with whatever excuse she could think of to try and get some gossip. They had left strict instructions to the staff that they didn't want to be disturbed, unless it was a definite, unavoidable matter of life or death.

Carolyn splashed her feet happily, sending a fine spray onto Jack, some of it landing on his trousers.

"Be careful!" he laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll dry in no time in this heat!" Carolyn leaned even further into him, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"It's so hot, are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?"

"No. I'm more than happy here," she replied, "And if you're too hot, take your shirt off!"

"I can't do that!"

"You can," she replied, running a hand up his arm, "In fact, I would rather like it if you did."

"I'm sure you would!" Jack laughed.

"There is another option, you know."

"Do I dare ask?"

Carolyn turned to face him and placed several additional kisses down his neck, then whispered in his ear.

"We could have a swim," her breath was warm against his skin.

"No we can't! We've got nothing to wear!"

"I know!" Carolyn grinned.

"Carolyn!" Jack laughed, not taking her suggestion seriously.

"I mean it," she pressed on, "Nobody's around. We could just take our clothes off and slip into the water. The nice, cool, refreshing water."

"Oh, stop teasing! You know we can't."

"Can't we?" Carolyn asked defiantly, "We'll see about that!"

Carolyn pulled back from Jack and stood up, then began to unbutton the front of the dress.

 _"Caro!"_ Jack leapt up, standing close to her as if trying to shield her from anyone who may happen to be around to see.

"It's just us, Jack! Relax!" Carolyn continued to unfasten her dress, pulling her arms out of the short sleeves and pushing it down her legs and off completely.

Jack watched, opened-mouthed, but didn't say anything. Carolyn smiled and held his gaze carefully as she continued to remove items of clothes, tossing them casually to the ground until she was completely naked. The more clothes she removed, the more Jack's expression changed, until it contained a combination of shock, anxiety and, increasingly, arousal.

Without uttering another word, Carolyn jumped into the lake, disappearing beneath the surface for a few seconds before reappearing, gasping due to the shock of the cool water.

"Come on!" she said, laughing and splashing him with water, "It's so refreshing!"

Jack sat back down, but was still looking around worriedly, concerned that someone would see them. His attention returned to Carolyn as she tugged on his ankles and tickled his feet, still dangling in the water.

"Don't you _want_ to join me?" she pouted.

"That's not the point," he replied, pulling at his collar, feeling even warmer by the second.

"It's not like you to refuse me anything. Especially when I'm naked," she exaggerated the pout, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist for too long.

"That's not fair, Caro! You have an unfair advantage!"

"Oh, I don't know," she ran a hand up as far as the rolled-up trouser leg, "I can't remember the last time I refused _you_ anything while you were naked, either."

"Yes. But I'm not naked now."

"No. But think of all the fun we could have if you were." Carolyn raised her eyes to Jack's as she moved her hand further up his leg, over his trousers, stopping when she reached his thigh, seeing him beginning to reconsider.

"Caro..." he muttered, no longer sounding convinced.

"Just take your clothes off," she said quietly, her hands moving to unfasten his belt, "Join me."

Jack remained still as she opened his belt, then sighed, knowing he was beaten.

"Okay, you win," he shook his head, "You're such a bad influence!"

"I _know!"_ Carolyn replied cheerfully, "Isn't it _delightful?!"_

Jack stood up and began removing his clothes, still looking around self-consciously. Dropping each item onto the ground next to Carolyn's discarded outfit, he finally removed his underwear before jumping into the water quickly, sending a spray of water over his companion, who squealed with laughter.

"Well _hello,_ Dr Duncan!" she said, splashing him once more, "Thank you for joining me!"

Jack splashed her back, until they were just a blur of hands, arms and water, both finding it difficult to catch their breath as they couldn't stop laughing. They began to swim through the cool water, racing each other from one bank to another, stopping every so often to chat, laugh and for Jack to take a careful look around for unwanted eyewitnesses.

 _"Jack!"_ Carolyn admonished, pouting again, "I'm getting rather offended! Forget any imaginary spies. Pay attention to me instead!"

They were at the far side of the lake, where it was just deep enough for them to stand comfortably, only their heads and the top of their shoulders visible above the water.

Carolyn ran a hand down Jack's body, over his chest and stomach, then further, making him shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

_"Caro!"_

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, moving closer to him, pressing her chest against his.

Jack didn't reply, his mouth opening and closing uncertainly.

"I'll take that as a no," Carolyn muttered as she began to leave a trail of kisses over his shoulder.

Jack found himself unable to remain still, putting his arms around Carolyn and moving her back against the bank gently, making sure she was comfortable. He kissed her deeply, her arms moving around him to grasp his bottom, her nails digging in rather pleasantly. Jack smiled into their kiss as he raised a knee between her thighs, pressing against her.

 _"Oh!"_ she gasped, _"Now_ who's a bad influence?!"

Jack grinned before kissing her again, their tongues entwining, bodies pushed against each other tightly. He could not help letting out a moan as Carolyn's hands ran up and down his back, her nails leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin.

"Mmm, Dr Duncan," she murmured, as his lips left hers, kissing and nipping at the skin on her neck.

Carolyn threw her head back and let out a long moan as she felt Jack's knee pushing her thighs apart even further, his hands gripping her tightly as the knee was replaced with another part of his anatomy.

"Oh, yes," she managed, "We're _definitely_ as bad as each other!"


End file.
